Big Man's Revenge
by digimedas
Summary: Sequel to Even Detectives Need Help. It is close the Gwen and Trent's aniversury, but when Trent is missing, Gwen will have to find him.
1. Chapter 1

Big Man's Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama

Trent has just finished a latest case, and was anxious about a suprize that he planned for Gwen to celebrate their anniversary in a few weeks, and then he got a call on his phone.

Trent answered "hello" someone told him something on the phone Trent said "What, but I planned it for weeks" the person said something else and Trent said sadly "I see, thank you" and he hung up.

When Trent came to his house to see his wife Gwen, she noticed he looked sad and asked "What is wrong?" Trent said "I wanted to get a romantic cruise trip for us as an anniversary present, but I just got a call saying that the ship is broken, and I really wanted to show how much you mean to me." Gwen smiled saying "It's alright, I can tell with even though you are busy solving mysteries, you still have time for me."

They both shared a passionate kiss and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama

Trent and Gwen were sleeping peacefully in each other's arms, when Trent cell phone rang, waking them up in the process, Trent went to answer, and afterword went to get changed.

Gwen asked "Another case?" Trent said "Yes, someone has a tip someone will go missing." Gwen said "Just be careful." Trent said "I will."

At an abandoned theater Trent was searching for a source and said "I heard of a tip that someone is going missing!" A familiar voice said "Yeah, you!" Trent looked behind, but it was too late because he was hit on the head and blacked out.

The next morning Gwen woke up to a knocking at the door, when she answered, all she saw, was a letter that said

_Dear Gwen_

_I have found my true love and it isn't you. I have met a more beautiful woman than you and we are leaving far away together._

_Goodbye forever_

_Trent_

When Gwen read this letter, only one thought came to her mind, _I don't know who wrote this letter, but it wasn't my husband, and I will do what it takes to find him._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama

Gwen has been looking at the letter for what felt like hours, hoping to find a clue to help her find Trent, she then notices that on the back of the envelope there was a circle with a J in it, she then thought _I wonder. _Gwen went to call Sierra and asked if The Big Man (aka Justin) left any letters with a J in it, that caused Sierra to look around and saw that all the letters from him had a J in it and said everyone though thought it was part of the posting Gwen then thought hearing that _Even though Justin isn't a model, he still has a huge ego._ After Gwen explained to Sierra why she wanted that info Gwen asked if anything linked to Justin, Sierra said "There have been strange things happening in Alcatraz, like places are being closed to the public that weren't before.

After Gwen hanged up Gwen got packing to Alcatraz.

Meanwhile Trent woke up to find that he was in an old jail cell. When he remembered what happened he realised he has to leave and realised that the cell door was locked, then he heard a laugh, and out of the shadows came Justin.

Justin smirked and said "Having a comfortable stay"

Trent wanting to strangle Justin said "What do you want?"

Justin said "Just revenge for revealing to the world I'm the big man!"

Trent said "You wanted a challenge that seems to be one."

Ignoring what Trent said Justin said "Well I figure putting you in a cell to rot would be satisfying for me."

Trent then smirked saying "Someone will find me you know"

Justin returned the smirk saying "Not really, being the Big Man I learned many things like forging your handwriting, to tell Gwen that you ran away with a more beautiful woman.``

Justin left, giving Trent time with his thought _Did Justin really tell Gwen that, if he did, he is so dead!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama

After a few days Gwen went to Alcatraz dressed like a regular tourist and she went to blend with the tour, during which the tour guide was confronted by two big guys dressed like security guard and told everyone that the place was being renovated and the tour was to be cut short.

Just as the tour was leaving, Gwen snuck out and followed those supposed security guards, farer then the tour and she hid in the shadows when she heard them talking to a voice she remembers… Justin.

Justin said "So did everyone leave?" One of the gaurds answered "Yep, but won't people question why it is taking so long?"

Justin smiled and said "I soon realise that, which is why I have set a bomb to the place to blow it up and everyone inside, including our guest Trent."

Gwen the got so mad that she came out, knocked the guard in the head causing them to black out, and karate chopped Justin until she found the keys.

Gwen then used the keys to open Trent cell, when Trent saw her he was so happy that they he embraced her with a hug, but the moment was over when they heard Justin.

Justin said as he took out a remote control and pressed the button "What a nice little moment, too bad the bomb I installed to this place is going to ruin it."

Gwen then karate chopped Justin again and grabbed the remote and deactivated the bomb.

Both Gwen and Trent grabbed Justin and put him in the cell, and called the police, to put him in a more updated cell.

After words Trent went to ask Gwen some things. Trent asked "Gwen, Justin said he wrote a letter saying I ran away with some women, is that true?" Gwen said "He did write me a letter, he may be good at forgery, but he knows nothing about thinking about understanding character, he said you didn't love me, when you saved me twice, so how can I believe what was written?"

Another question came to Trent's mind "How did you be good at karate chopping?" Gwen said "Well I figured I should defend myself so I don't need to be saved a third time, so I have been taking self-defence classes."

They were both happy to be reunited, and Justin would be in jail. They then share a kiss.

(Authors note: There will be an epilogue.


	5. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama

Epilogue

After Justin got arrested both Trent and Gwen got a reward for a week vacation on a tropical island.

While Trent was relaxing on the day that was their anniversary, Gwen came and gave Trent a present, when he saw it he started to frown.

Gwen asked "Trent, what's wrong?" Trent said "After everything from the surprize cruise being cancelled, to Justin, I didn't give you anything!"

Gwen simply smiled and said "Trent, not only did you save me twice, you have always worked harder than anyone to make sure you have time for me, to me that's more than anything, so just open your gift."

Inside was a very unusual necklace that looked like a ball with a button, there was also a smartphone like device. Gwen said "I had Cody make it, the necklace on of a two of a kind…" she showed a necklace she was wearing and continued "if one of is in trouble we press the button, and a signal will go to the device and point to our location, so we can find each other."

Trent smiled and said "Happy anniversary Gwen". Gwen said "Happy anniversary".


End file.
